Other Documents
Message from Cassandra Murphy Dear Gammon Campus Power Rangers, This is the final correspondence you will receive from me. I have no interest in furthering this or any other dialogue concerning the Power Rangers, or any affiliated matters. I have formally retired from this line of work, and my only interest now is pursuing and advancing my political career. Make use of this information in any way you will. I hope that you find it helpful in some way, so that I haven't wasted my time writing it and sending it to you. Allies: Madison Parker, Thomas Oliver, Tobias Black, Riley Stetner, Adam Park, Stacey Tulpa, Andros KO-35, and my sister, Sky Murphy. All these Ranger went off-world to Eltar to stop the machine uprising there. Leaving Earth without a first line of defense seems partially ill-advised now, but at the time we had no reason to believe that another threat would crop up so quickly. Furthermore, Andros assured us that the Mech Rangers would not remain an Eltar-exclusive problem for long, as the group showed ambition to spread to other worlds to enforced their particular brand of anti-biological justice. None of these Rangers are at your disposal, nor am I positive that any of them are still alive. Ex-Allies: Troy O'Donnell: Incarcerated, as you know. Unstable and unreliable at the best of times. Demonstrated anti-social behavioral disorders. Avoid. Justin Hart: Near-psychopathic murderer. Compulsive, deceitful (especially to himself), and violent. Abandoned his post and dropped out of school. Joined the marines, last I heard. Avoid. Mikey Kwan. Useless. Avoid. Colossi Rangers: Before us, there were the Colossi Rangers. Often misguided and rarely effective. Cheng Murray: Deceased. Amie Racer: Fled from Truth Hill after she discovered that Clayton was pursuing her. She arrived in Canada and hid there for a while. After we were certain that Clayton was no longer an issue, we informed her. I believe she returned to Truth Hill to continue pretending to be an artist. She's a delicate little flower and often a bewildered victim. I doubt she's of any use to you. David McFarlane: A liar, a manipulator, and a conniving seducer of young, vulnerable women. He attempted to reestablish contact with me several times after our falling out, obsessed with discovering some lofty truth. I believe the only truth he was seeking resides between my legs. Avoid. Dawn Highland: Deceased. Clayton Highland: We share a complex relationship with this man. Luckily for everyone, he is now deceased. Other Ex-Rangers: Aside from the now-public identities of the Space Rangers, we discovered the identities of a few other past rangers. Those we managed to establish contact with were less than helpful (save Thomas Oliver and Adam Park, above), but I'll leave them here in case you have better luck. Jason & Kimberly Scott: Once allies, now a married couple living in Angel Grove, California. Kimberly Scott won a Gold metal for the United States in the Pan-Global Games when her last name was still Hart (no relation to Justin, that I am aware of). She's now one of the US's foremost Gymnastics Coaches. Her husband is a personal trainer and fitness expert. They seem more than satisfied with their current life, and were disinterested in hearing about our issues last we spoke. Katherine Hillard: Last I heard, she was working as a professional model in the United Kingdom for a top agency. I don't recall which, because I simply do not care. Billy Cranston: One of the most intelligent men to ever live, and surely an invaluable asset to anyone. However, he vanished some time in 1996. He departed to Aquitar, and hasn't been heard from since. Whatever work he is doing, I'm sure it's great. Justin Stewart: Not to be confused with Justin Hart (who is not related to Kimberly Hart). Deceased. Cassie Chan: Works in a prestigious position at NASADA. Her history is a matter of public knowledge to her employers, and it only bolstered her career. She's remarkably intelligent, hard-working, and totally disinterested in getting involved with Power Ranger affairs. With that, I have exhausted my knowledge, and ended our communications. Take care. I hope not to hear form you again. Sincerely, Cassandra Murphy A Text on The Morphing Grid by Ms. White Chapter 1: The Philosophy of the Morphing Grid 1.1 What is the Morphing Grid? Imagine a file on a personal computer that doesn't have an extension. How would you know what it is? You may try opening it with one program or another, but short of guessing blind you'd have no information with which you might properly discern its identity. This is because, ultimately, all computer files are nothing more than a series of ones and zeros, 'on' and 'off' positions that, when interpreted by the correct compiler become something that a human might understand. Suspend your disbelief for a moment that there might exist a text file that is perfectly legible in English, but when the extension is changed to '.jpg', it becomes a recognizable image. Is this possible? Technically, yes. At the end of the day, all information is encoded in binary, and only the systems interpreters alter whether that information is read as text, an image, a sound, or something else entirely. Now imagine that you, as a human observer, play the role of a single interpreting language, parser, or compiler, and that the file you are attempting to access is the entire physical universe. It might be difficult to imagine that there could be another interpreter who would understand the universe in a different manner, and yet that is the reality that we come face to face with. The Morphing Grid is not another dimension, a pocket universe, or an omnipotent force (though arguments can be made that it, at times, behaves like any one of these things). Rather, it is the entire universe viewed from a non-human, non-biological perspective. It is just as real, but remains inaccessible to the human mind. It's fundamental particles are shared entirely by our own world, weaving in and out of matter scattered throughout everything, both living and not, encoded in trees, rocks, oceans, and even humans. The unimaginable complexity of this difficult reality is the reason why machine technology is always required to access it. No creature is yet known to be able to interpret both our physical reality and that of the Morphing Grid, and if there are life forms native to the Grid, they have not made their presence known. 1.2 The Anatomy of the Weave So how then do algorithmic computers understand the grid? If it is so complex and interwoven through all things, how could anyone (or anything) hope to access it, let alone make use of it? The Weave. The Weave is the network of Morphing Grid particles that are scattered throughout our planet (and all planets that possess Morphing Grids). It seems that almost all things, natural and man-made, living and nonliving, alive and dead, are entangled within the weave to some extent, as particles are entwined on the sub-atomic level. Each fundamental particle of the Morphing Grid (“Morphton”) is without mass, as is far too small to be “seen” from our physical universe, if indeed it even has an appearance. Morphtons are comprised of three parts: 1. A reverse pointer. This chunk of data points backwards in the Weave, to the previous Morphton. 2. A data packet. This area contains a small set of data that indicates how the information within its immediate environment (the atom it is entangled with) is to be reinterpreted from a Morphing Grid perspective. 3. A forward pointer. This pointer guides an interpreter to the next Morphton in the Weave. This does not need to be geographically close by from the perspective of our physical universe, and rarely is. It may well be that, from a Grid-centric perspective, that our physical universe looks much like this, with some other fundamental particle tucked away, entangled, or encoded in parts of the Grid that help out minds see the universe as we do. 1.3 Are All Atoms a Part of the Weave? No. Not every atom within our physical universe is interwoven with the morphing grid. Does this mean that the Morphing Grid is somehow a demi-plane, or is otherwise intererior to our reality? Not at all. DNA contains junk data. All electronics experience white noise. Cds and other media are often filled with scrambled files designed only to fill space. The information contained in our universe that isn't directly entangled with the grid is still a part of it, just in these capacities. It may be tempting, once again, to use this information as a way to devalue the grid as being less than our universe. However, it is not unlikely that our physical universe contains some of the morphing grid's 'junk data' as well. It is my personal theory, for instance, that the 'Dark Matter' that has baffled scientists for so long is the 'junk data' from the morphing grid. 1.4 One Grid, or Many? Already my language is reaching limitations. I've referred to the Morphing Grid as “the entire universe”, but also as one of many. How is this possible? There does appear to be one Morphing Grid for every planet that contains native life. This grid appears to be undisturbed by interactions that take place on the grids of other living planets. Despite this, it would be a misnomer to imply that all grids are entirely disconnected from one another. After all, it seems safe to imagine that a being capable of seeing or living within the Morphing Grid might perceive other grids as we do other worlds. In this sense, there is both one Morphing Grid (the comprehensive universe that exists both within and as a parallel to our own) and many (each planet as a single Morphing Grid, with the possible potential access to others). 1.5 Whence Cometh the Morphing Grid? If Morphing Grids only exist on planets that contain native life, then where do they come from? Are they somehow a naturally occurring phenomenon, tied to life as an abstract but entirely concrete notion? Where is the line for life drawn, if this is the case? Is a planet inhabited only by trees granted a Grid, or is some notion of 'sentience' needed? If our planet only ever produced starfish, would they still be graced by the Grid? What if the only living creatures were cats? Or dinosaurs? Or gorillas? If life dies out on a planet, is the grid still accessible, or does it die as well? Would finding a lack of a grid on Mars prove that life was never there, or only that it is now departed? On the other hand, Morphing Grids may have been engineered, artificially woven onto life-giving worlds by some race, from another world, universe, or dimension. There's no evidence to support this theory, but there's none against it, either. This is, admittedly, a dangerous line of thinking, but in the utter absence of information, it seems a viable explanation. Still, there would be many questions: Why did they construct them? When did they construct them, and how? Did they only construct grids on planets with life, or did the planets who were given grids create life? Could the morphing grid somehow be the cause for life in the universe? Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be answers to any of these questions. Even more unfortunate is that fact that knowing the answers to these questions of little to no actual value. Unless we could somehow replicate the process, or learn how to create grids on dead worlds, it's best to put these questions to the back of our minds as we move forward. Daniel's Notes on the Morphing Grid When you morph some of your body becomes morphing grid and that's how morphing works. Permanently entangled with other particles. 25% or so. 9 hues PRIMARY yellow green blue SECONDARY red orange TERTIARY indigo pink OTHERS black/white It is harder to get certain colours. Secondary colours often use red over orange. Another solution to craft orange is to pluck the red and yellow signal. White and Black naturally unstable morhping colours -can be the strongest, -even in chromatic elements Zordanium is used for power batteries High density Zordanium is used for more powerful colours. The Colour Theory document talks about 27 potential colours. There's no document that talks about what the 27th colour is (it is also one of the beginning colours). This means that there is 11 colours not 10 derivative colours. Learned how Planetary communication works. Communication is built through the morphing grid principle, by using the principle that each world has a morphing grid, one can communicate to far distances as long as I know the co-ordinates. The biggest thing to figure out is the location and how else this can be used. How to Make a Power Battery 1. Open a portal between morphing grid and this universe 2. Allowing a transfer 3. Calibrate signals. 4. Establishing link to colour 5. Out of the portal and into the space. 6. channel wave through cannon 7. directing to jar 8. ensure right flow of energy striking at angle 9. To complete the imprinting process of colour identity currently thrusting onto zordanium 10. Minimum imprinting of the process (can cause dud) 11. Maximum imprinting of the process (can cause bomb)